


A Bit on the Rough Side

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sticky, from behind, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Even with Kolivan’s current state, the two still like to have a rough bout in bed





	A Bit on the Rough Side

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth place in the twitter poll! Last but not least some Kolivan/Antok! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

Many galra tended to treat their mates like glass when they were with child.

The sires would be the ones to provide for the nests, bring their mate's food, makes sure they were comfortable, not getting sick and that they were in a stress free environment. Of course each couple handles that pregnancy differently and tends to their needs differently.

Especially alone in the bedroom and their nests.

The ones who are with child tend to have their sex drives heightened since they craved intimate, physical contact and to help relieve any stress that they experience. Sometimes it's a wonder how the sire got anything done outside of caring for their mates, but no one hears complaints.

This was no exception to Antok and Kolivan with the Leader became child heavy.

He still remembers his mate's reaction when he told him; Antok had lifted him clear off the floor and carried him to their quarters like his life depended on it, growling at anyone who got in his way. Kolivan had been quite stunned to find himself being surrounded by all these comfortable pillows and blankets on their bed.

Kolivan smiles fondly at the memory as he has his hands on his swollen abdomen while lying back on the pillows. He closed his eyes and was quietly holding one between his legs as he waits for his mate's return from the training center.

There's a wanton heat that makes his thighs squeeze the pillow and his toes curl as he tries to find some friction. His cock was semi hard as he thinks of those big strong hands gripping his hips, to have his mate pressing up against him, the warmth of his breath against the nape of his neck and to hear that deep purr of his.

A quiet moan escapes him as slick leaks on to the pillow, slowly sliding his hand down to rub at the soaked lips of his sit. He carefully slides a finger inside himself, lightly rubbing along the walls to rub at just the right spots. Slowly he pushed himself up on to his knees and pulls some pillows to rest his swollen stomach on as he continues to finger himself. He bites his bottom lip, presses his cheek against Antok's pillow and breathing in his scent with a happy purr.

A second finger joins the firs, stretching him carefully and with practiced precision before the third joins. He moans and nuzzles against his mate's pillow more as he rides his fingers, licking his lips at the fullness he has so far.

That's when he hears the door open and a sharp breath can be heard from behind him.

"..Stars Koli..."

Kolivan turns his head to look back before he purrs softly at the sight of Antok still in his suit. He can smell the sweat and dwindling adrenaline coming off his strong mate. Carefully he spreads his folds open with his pinky and his thumb to give a perfect view of his stuffed slit.

"Tok...please Tok..." he breathes shakily, "I need it inside me so bad. Please..."

A shiver of excitement goes up his spine when he sees the bulge forming between his mate's thighs. He bites his bottom lip as Antok hurriedly pulls his hood off with his mask sliding out of view to show his scarred, handsome face. He then hurriedly pulls off his suit down to his ankles, before kicking his crumpled suit aside.

Almost in a blink of his eye, Antok was on him. He whines when his fingers are pulled out of his sopping wet slit, his cock twitching.

"Quiznak, Kolivan," He feels his mate pull more pillows to him so his pregnant belly was cushioned better, "You really missed me today didn't you?"

That earns a pleased purr from Kolivan before he gaspswhen he feels that wonderful cock slide into him.

"Aaaah...!"

Antok wrapped his tail around his mate's thigh, groaning as he leans over him and grips his hips as he leans against the smaller male's back. He nuzzles into the mating mark and listened to the soft needy sounds his mate makes when he pushes his hips back greedily.

"Easy, easy let me...mmmm...!" Antok growled deep on his chest before he started to move.

His mate was so wet he didn't need to go slow. As Kolivan gasps and slumps slightly on to the pile of pillows supporting him, the pace picks up. There's a resounding smack with each thrust in as Antok rocks his hips into his.

Kolivan digs his fingers into the cushions as his tongue lolls out slightly and his eyes roll back. He gasps as his spot was hit, sending twitches through his slit as he feels his mate's hand slid down past his cock to pinch his clit. The other hand slides along his stomach and carefully rubs over it possessively.

The larger galra bares his fangs as he starts to fuck the other senseless. He listens as Kolivan's voice rises in pitch as he makes sure to ram into him, biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck...!" he hisses softly as he listens to his mate, ears pinned back as he feels Kolivan reaching back to grip at Antok's hip as he feels orgasm approaching...!

Antok didn't think as he moves to bite at Kolivan's shoulder. He made sure when he bites he tasted blood in his mouth so knew it would resettle. He then grunts when Kolivan in turn renewed the mark on Antok's arm shaking harshly as his orgasm begins to crash down on him. The pregnant beta stills as he feels his mate release deep inside his clenching chasm as the tail tightens its grip on his thigh.

For moment the Marmorite leader's vision went dark as the pleasure courses through his shaking body and he savors how full he felt.

"Aaah...! Aaah..." Kolivan released Antok's arm as his mate carefully rolled him on to his side, his vision slowly returning as he comes down from his high.

Two strong hands rub over his stomach lovingly as Antok slowly releases his mate's shoulder and licks over the wound as he allowed him a moment to catch his breath and recover. He continues to groom and nuzzle even as his cock softens and slips out of Kolivan who was too busy purring and relaxing.

A smile forms on the larger galra's face, "Feel better?"

"Mhm~" he purred as Antok kisses his cheek, "Mmm...the little one and I missed you..."

A happy rumble leaves the satisfied galra as he leaned down for a kiss from his mate, "Hmmm...I missed you both too."

With a soft rumble, Antok pulled the blanket up over them both and pulls his mate close when he senses him nodding off. After a moment they feel their cub kicking.


End file.
